Combat Enhancer Inhaler
The Combat Enhancer Inhaler was a device crafted by Miklos Kozlov for the purpose of replacing its pill form with many benefits with lesser side-effects. History Trish Walker was confronted by Will Simpson before Jessica Jones arrived to find him tied up by Walker. Walker searched his pockets to find out that he was carrying an inhaler which was filled with the same drugs that augmented his performance alike from the pills he took before, however Simpson denies it for he informed both Walker and Jones that using the inhaler has different effects which keeps him in control of his actions unlike before, and that he needed it to protect Walker from IGH.Jessica Jones: 2.02: AKA Freak Accident Walker and Jones had a led on tracking the killer who attacked Simpson, by searching for Inez Green who a man told them the building she lived in and when they arrived, Jones went upstairs while Walker waited downstairs with the modified taser to ambush Inez with. Jones was attacked by Inez from behind her, which caused Walker to hear her shout out, and then takes Simpson's inhaler to run upstairs with the taser and attack Inez.Jessica Jones: 2.04: AKA God Help the Hobo Walker was awoken by her mother who informed her that she was asleep for twenty six hours to report the WNEX Station that Walker wouldn't make her next Trish Talk due to the side-effects of the Combat Enhancer Inhaler.Jessica Jones: 2.05: AKA The Octopus Walker then gave Malcolm the inhaler to help him heal quicker after fighting a group of men outside the club.Jessica Jones: 2.07: AKA Ain't We Got Fun Walker received a call from CCN for an audition and found that the inhaler was empty after exercising to ingest more of it twice with none amounts left in it, and tried to track down its creator with no luck after failing to attempt reproducing it at a hospital, leaving the enhancer defunct.Jessica Jones: 2.09: AKA Shark in the Bathtub, Monster in the Bed Capabilities Upon intake of the combat enhancer inhaler, the user gained a surge of adrenaline rush throughout their body. Unlike Combat Enhancers, the inhaler does not hinder the user's breathing abilities and stabilizes their adrenaline levels; the user, however, can become addicted to the substance. *'Enhanced Strength': The surge of adrenaline allows for the wielder to have increased strength, much to that like Jessica Jones. *'Enhanced Stamina': The surge of adrenaline reduces the amount of fatigue and exhaustion the wielder will experience after exerting. *'Enhanced Vision': The wielder's perception is greatly increased, as situations around them is slowed and areas of darkness are brightened, as it does when Trish Walker and Jessica Jones venture through a condemned building for their search for Inez Green. *'Pain Suppression': Like the Combat Enhancers, the wielder can sustain wounds on their body and continue to persevere through altercations without pain or fatigue. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': The wielder's metabolism is accelerated and allows them to heal faster than normal. After defending Malcolm Ducasse, Trish Walker persuaded him to use the inhaler to suppress and heal himself from any injuries caused by the men. Appearances References Category:Items Category:Medicaments Category:Jessica Jones (TV series) Items Category:Enhancement Programs Category:IGH Equipment